villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Hexxus
Spirit of Destruction Hexxus is the spirit of destruction, locked away in a tree for hundreds of years by the inhabitants of FernGully before being released by Hades. For a time, he served as the ruler of the Underworld. He is the main villain of the 1992 animated 20th Century Fox film, FernGully: The Last Rainforest. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Origins There is one, true certainty in the universe: everything that has been created will, at some point or another, be destroyed. Hexxus has been around since the first living thing succumbed to mortality and died. His name, though, is a relatively recent invention; in fact, he has been known by many other names to many different cultures throughout history. To the ancient Greeks, he was known as Thanatos; to the Egyptians, he was Apep; to the Norse, Nidhogg; to the Hindus, Shiva; to the Mayans, Camazotz; and to Christians, the Beast of Armageddon. One thing has never changed: his hunger for destruction. As wars, disaster, and plagues ravage the land, Hexxus has always been there, rejoicing in the loss of life and the blighting of land. The modern incarnation of Hexxus came at the birth of the Industrial Revolution, when smoke was pumped into the air and oil was spilled into the seas. Hexxus was curious about this new means of destruction, and took the form of the Spirit of Pollution, manifesting as a humanoid figure composed of smoke or an oily skeleton. When the atomic bomb was invented, Hexxus was eccstatic. Here, at long last, was a weapon that could destroy entire worlds in one fell swoop. Manifesting over Japan at the close of World War II, Hexxus made ready to consume the devastation wrought by the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombings. He was opposed by an entity nearly as old and just as dangerous: Chernabog. While the Black God was no stranger to destruction, he sought to dominate the universe, not destroy it as Hexxus would. As the Americans made ready to unleash their ultimate weapon, Chernabog and Hexxus battled over Japan. With seconds to spare, Chernabog managed to dispatch his foe, draining his power and reducing him to a fraction of his former self. Before the bombs hit, Chernabog exiled Hexxus to the realm of Oberon, where the nuclear devastation would not reach him. But Hexxus was far from done. As long as destruction continues, as long as death occurs, he will endure. He will not rest until the universe is reduced to ashes, and all living things are reduced to bones. Everything that has ever been created will, at some point or another, be destroyed. And Hexxus will be there to oversee it. Pre War VS Puck Hexxus, seeking a return to power is soon found by Puck. The trickster decides to feed the spirit, giving it power and strength. Hexxus, however, gladly takes the power, and once again resumes his smoke-like form. Hexxus then unleashes his powers, setting all near him ablaze. Puck attempts to put a stop to this, but Hexxus merely feeds off of this power, as Puck attempts to once again contain him. Hexxus lashes out, but Puck quickly retaliates, and turns the evil spirit into the Black Tree, where Hexxus then slumbered. Release and Conquering the Underworld Seeking to use Hexxus' power to overthrow his brother Zeus and conquer Mount Olympus, Hades traveled to the forest of Ferngully and located the Black Tree, Hexxus' immortal prison. Burning down the tree that held Hexxus' spirit, Hades attempted to assert his authority over Hexxus. Refusing to serve anyone but himself, Hexxus lashed out, surprising Hades with his power. Hades fled back to the Underworld, but Hexxus followed, ambushed Hades in his throne room, and knocked him into the River Styx. With Hades' apparent demise, Hexxus laid claim to the Underworld, gaining Hades' godly powers. Inspecting his new domain, Hexxus met Pain and Panic, Hades' former servants. Taking them into his own employ, Hexxus also consulted the Fates about the events in the mortal world. Seeing the growing power of Judge Claude Frollo's alliance, Hexxus decided he should also start gathering allies. Traveling to Hades' prisons, Hexxus released Thrax, a deadly virus that Hades had battled long ago. Informed by Hexxus that his old enemy had fallen, Thrax agreed to serve as the new god's second-in-command. Assembling an Alliance Thrax went about gathering more allies for Hexxus, including the pirate Long John Silver (who only agreed to act in a non-combat role, not wishing to involve himself too much in the war), and the demon-cat Red. This alliance first began to fall apart when Red murdered Nuka, the son of the lioness Zira, who swore revenge. Red also hired the cat serial killer Claudandus to assassinate Zira's ally, Shere Khan, but Claudandus failed in his mission and Khan told Zira what had happened. Matters went from bad to worse when the Fates told Hexxus and his allies that Hades had survived, formed an alliance with Eris, the goddess of chaos, and was looking for revenge. Not long after, Red was banished back to his own realm by Zira and the Horned King. Needing more allies for his coming conflict with Hades, Hexxus sent Pain and Panic to appeal to the sorceress Maleficent, only to have them turned away after they failed a trial of combat against Maleficent's high priests, Hotep and Huy. Defeat Soon after, Hades returned to the Underworld and told Hexxus to meet him at FernGully for their final battle, with the winner being the true god of the dead. Leaving Thrax in charge of the Underworld, Hexxus possessed a war machine and rode into battle, only to be met by Hades and another ancient spirit, the Firebird. Hades and the Firebird combined their powers to destroy Hexxus' machine, but the immortal Hexxus endured. Knowing the only way to win was to correct his original mistake, Hades regrew the tree that had served as Hexxus' prison, resealing the spirit inside of it. With Hexxus defeated, Hades at long last reclaimed his throne. Non Disney Villains Tournament Changing Times and Allies Messina and Rasputin summon Hexxus to aid them in the war. After Rasputin gathers some key magical secrets, Hexxus transports him to the live-action universe. With the leader of the faction gone, Hexxus and Messina join forces with Saruman. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War Sealed within his own tree, prior to the events of the war, Hexxus is released accidentally by the Fire Demon, in the present events, forcing the demon to challenge the spirit of destruction. Hexxus easily deflects most of the Demon's attacks, before stunning it with his own power. He then absorbs the lifeforce of the Demon, assuming a much more powerful form in the process. Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Trivia Hexxus's battle with the Firebird and Hades is the favorite fight of the co-creator of DvND, 73windman. Specifically he enjoys the Firebird appearance in DvND and the final showdown of Hexxus, being again in his skeleton form and imprisoned in his own tree. (ranked #1) Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Hexxus's Alliance Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:1992 introductions Category:Movie Villains Category:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Hades Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Vs Hades Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Skullmaster Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Heroes vs Villains Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Death Gods Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Tim Curry Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Victims of the Firebird Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Ruber's Alliance in Non-Disney vs. DC Villains War Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Red's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Him's Alliance Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Hades's Alliance in Villains War(Adrian Version)